Rising Hope
by Clarisse-Mitsuko
Summary: La magia no es un producto de leyendas ni de cuentos de hadas. Los poderes sobrenaturales se convirtieron en una tecnología sistematizada a través de la magia, mientras que la magia de convirtió una habilidad técnica.Técnicos de Magia (Magos en otras palabras) son criados y desarrollados por medio de Preparatorias de Magia y Universidades. .:Se aceptan Ocs:.


Hola dejo esto aquí, es tipo Harry Potter realmente no lo creo, y perdón las faltas de ortografía, y sé que debo actualizaciones, pero mientras dejo esto. La ficha a lo último

* * *

**Prologo**

Magia.

No es un producto de leyendas ni de cuentos de hadas. Con el transcurso del tiempo se ha convertido una en tecnología real desde un tiempo ya olvidado para la gente.

El primer vestigio de magia data al año de 1999 d.C.

El incidente, en el cual oficiales de policía, que poseían poderes especiales, detuvieron un acto nuclear de terrorismo llevado a cabo por un grupo fanático para cumplir la profecía de destruir a la humanidad, se convirtió en el primer caso verificado donde se utilizó la magia en tiempos modernos.

Inicialmente, esa habilidad inusual fue llamada "Poder Sobrenatural". Una habilidad que estaba presente en una persona como resultado de una mutación inherente y repentina, en esos tiempos la ciencia se encargó de difundir que algo así era algo imposible

Esto era una noción errónea.

Por medio del estudio de los "Poderes Sobrenaturales" llevado a cabo por naciones influyentes del Oeste y del Este, la existencia de gente a la que se le impartía "magia" fue hecha pública con el tiempo. Se convirtió en una realidad la capacidad reproducir estos "Poderes Sobrenaturales" por medio de la "Magia."

Por supuesto, es necesario tener talento para realizar esto. Sin embargo, solamente aquellos que son bendecidos con una gran aptitud pueden lograr un dominio superior que los pone a un nivel profesional, al igual que aquellos que poseen destreza en las bellas artes o en la ciencia.

El "Poder Sobrenatural" se convirtió en una tecnología sistematizada por medio de la magia, mientras que la magia se convirtió en una habilidad técnica. Alguien que usa la magia se convertía en un "técnico en magia" [mago de aquí en adelante] alguien especializado en el estudio, descubrimiento, invención y desarrollo de la magia.

Los magos hábiles, capaces de detener armas nucleares, son armas poderosas en el arsenal de un país.

Al final del siglo XXI — en el año 2095 — las diversas naciones del mundo, las cuales estaban lejos de unificarse, se enfrascaron en una carrera para desarrollar magos.

La Primera Preparatoria está afiliada con la Universidad Nacional de Magia. Es una institución de magia de alto nivel que, se ha sabido, manda cada año la mayor cantidad de graduados a la Universidad Nacional de Magia. Al mismo tiempo, es también una escuela élite que crea el mayor número de magos altamente calificados.

En cuanto a la educación sobre la magia, no hay una posición oficial para proveer una educación igualitaria . Este país no tiene el lujo crear equidad en la educación. Además, debates infantiles e idealistas sobre la discriminación tan clara que existe entre los capaces e incapaces no son tolerados.

_"Completamente guiado por el talento._

_Totalmente orientada a la competencia._

_Este es el mundo de la magia."_

En esta escuela donde solamente las élites son aceptadas, desde el comienzo de la inscripción escolar, los estudiantes son divididos entre los talentosos y los mediocres. Incluso si dos individuos son estudiantes de primer año, no significa necesariamente que son iguales; incluso si ellos son hermanos unidos por la sangre, no importara nada, si son siameses igual.

Solo se tiene en cuenta el talento.

**Bienvenido a la cruda realidad… ¿puede usted esperar un momento?**

Sus ojos brillaron, brillaron como nunca lo hicieron.

Fue todo un viaje llegar, no le importó las trampas mortales que amenazaban con su vida, y mucho menos que le quisieran robar su billetera. La ciudad Academy, era toda una selva de vehículos hipersónicos, niños ricos que usaban su magia para hacer sus travesuras y quedar impune ante los ojos de sus madres. Todo era un asco y al mismo tiempo una maravilla.

Esa ciudad era la capital del mundo, cada día se pintaba de nuevo las paredes para estar al día; jamás usaban el mismo color. No había ni un día en que esa ciudad avanzada ante todo el mundo, se perdiera en los recuerdos vagos y no probables de afirmar, como lo era la Atlántida. Si era la ciudad de los sueños, porque aunque tuviese la tasa de mortalidad más baja – casi 0 – o que la cultura era la más extravagante, sus hermosos paisajes que dan directo con Venus, Marte u otro.

Ahí se encontraba la Escuela. No cualquier escuela.

Su melena rubia se movió al compás de la brisa, había luchado tanto, cada día practicando más de lo que podía, solo para estar ahí y que su familia este orgullosa de ella. No, eso no. Lo que quería era otra cosa, que su hermana la envidie, si eso quería.

Estaba tan emocionada, que gritaría ahí mismo, si no fuera por el cartel que colgaba del árbol de cerezos **Por favor, no gritar. Advertencia: si lo hace considérese expulsado** tal vez ella no era la única que pensaba hacer eso.

Solo había llevado una mochila con algunas cosas útiles, y ocho maletas más de cosas inútiles. Lo primero que vio, luego de cruzar la entrada, fue una puerta y luego una habitación de paredes color crema, y varias cabinas la mayoría ocupadas por otros alumnos.

En la sala son entr5aban y salían, nadie se detenía. Solo ella era la única estúpida que lo hacía. Todo era nuevo para ella, demasiado para su gusto, hubiera preferido que una señora de mal humor, le atendiera y la maltratase de una forma pasiva.

**– Si sos nuevo en el Instituto de Magia….**

De la nada un holograma apareció en frente de ella, o más bien en frentes de todos. Era una chica, o un androide, de pelo verde manzana, hasta los hombros y con varios mechones cubriéndoles el ojo derecho, se dejaba ver que el color de su otro ojo era ámbar.

Presto atención, moviendo la cabeza de manera torpe, solo había entendido, que tenía que registrarse en la cabinas, encontrar su habitación junto a su compañera o compañero, y resguardarse ahí hasta que un superior le dijese que hacer.

El holograma desapareció, y todos los otros alumnos también lo hicieron, mientras corrían hacia las únicas 7 cabinas que había. La mayoría no sabía qué hacer y estuvieron ahí por un buen rato. Después de 5 horas esperando, logro entrar, a base de patadas y puñetazos.

El lugar era estrecho, solo entraban 1 persona y media, no más ni menos. La pantalla estaba negra, con formas moviéndose de un lado al otro. Miro hacia un costado y leyó un pequeño cartel que decía como empezar.

Clic. El botón azul hizo ese ruido.

La pantalla se ilumino de rojo, luego se azul, verde y blanco. Apareció la misma chica de antes.

** –Hola, soy la androide 06, mi nombre es Mahoko, me puede llamar Mako. En la cabina le haremos preguntas que deben ser respondidos de manera oral, nadie más que yo las escuchara. Cuando esté preparada apreté "comenzar"**

Por reflejo lo hizo.

**– diga los últimos dígitos de su clave Familiar.**

– 2799

** – orientación Sexual.**

– eh, supongo que mujer… creo no entendí la – no quería lucir como un chica que no podía al menos registrarse, la preguntar era difícil de comprender, opto por la mejor opción – si, una mujer

** –Apellido y nombre**

** – **Furukawa Mahiru.

**– ¿Enfermedades?**

– Ninguna

** - ¿Segura?**

– etto, bueno solo una… tengo… - dudo algo, sabía que si lo decía podría estar expuesta, pero como le dijo "Mako" ella solo lo sabría. – una pregunta, puedo escribirlo, no estoy segura de decirlo en voz alta.

** – permitido, escríbalo**

Mahiru solo sonrió y agarro el lápiz que a parecía como polvo estelar. Luego de eso, varias preguntas que según ella no tenían sentido. Se sentía feliz de poder estar en la escuela de sus sueños, donde ella aprendería a ser "maga".

**– la inscripción ha terminado. Habitación 215, edificio F. Apreté aceptar si ya está lista, no lo olvides l hacerlo pertenecerás a la Academia de Magos, y no podrás regresar a tu hogar hasta que te gradúes o recibas un permiso especial. Si apretase cancelar no podrás pedir nunca más vacante.**

Suspiro. Al lado de aceptar estaba cancelar. Sabía que si apretaba Aceptar jamás vería a sus seres queridos y tendría que sobrevivir por sí misma, al mismo tiempo su apellido ya no sería ese, solo Mahiru. Tenía muchas cosas que arriesgar, olvidarse de todo y preocuparse por solo una cosa; dar lo mejor de ella misma para estar orgullosa.

Apretó Aceptar.

** – la operación se está confirmando. Aguarde un momento.**

La cabina se oscureció como si fuera la noche más fría, sentía como estuviera flotando en la oscuridad, de repente una luz azul la cubrió escaneando su cuerpo, le daba cosquillas, una luz amarilla solo le escaneo sus ojos, le ardía.

Todo se difuminó en un instante.

**– escaneo terminado el carnet se está imprimiendo, su ropa ha sido diseñada a su medida. No lo olvides debes dar la pruebe de nivel mágico antes de comenzar las clases de teoría. Bienvenida Mahiru.**

Junto a su carnet apareció un papel que parecía ser las reglas y como se manejan. Leyó muy rápido, había cosas que le sorprendían; debía aprobar todo con un mínimo de 6 de caso contrario tendría un correctivo, no avisaba cual. Jamás faltar el respeto a los superiores, algo ya obvio.

Le restó importancia a lo demás.

Luego estaba su carnet plateado con una foto de ella y sus datos. Las letras estaba resaltada y con pequeñísimos detalles, empezó a leerla todo estaba bien, nada mal, hasta que llego a una parte.

Se sorprendió y asusto un poco, retrocedió hacia atrás chocando bruscamente contra la pared, sus labio inferior temblaba. Esto no le podía estar sucediendo a ella. Se deslizo hasta el suelo aun mirando el carnet.

– ¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡Orientación sexual…Yo no soy Lesbiana!

Si la habían confundido, tal vez ella fue quien se confundió pero eso ya no importaba, cuando algo está en el carnet, se queda en el carnet.

* * *

**Hola!** No sé si alguien le intereso o no. Pero lo dejo por si acaso, saben no tengo la menor idea porque publico esto si recién hoy me l imagine, además quería publicaron otra cosa, pero no va al caso.

Supongo que no es "Harry Potter" y es algo más ¿raro? Tal vez si lo es, me surgió mientras jugaba con la calculadora científica, lo sé no debería hacer eso pero se me dio. Bueno sin molestar más con mi parloteo tan aburrido dejo la ficha si alguien quiere participar.

**Apellido:**

**Nombre:**

**Personalidad: **(Descrita)

**Apariencia:** (les diré que si la quiero descrita pero no tanto, ya que como pudieron ver a mi OC solo le señale el pelo ni nada más, cosas que hare más adelante, ustedes eligen como)

**Historia:** (yo suelo guiarme por su historia para "meterme en el personaje", puede ser larga, corta o algo, ya saben adoro leer. Pero me gustaría saber cómo eran de niños cuales eran sus ideales y cosas así,

**Relación con su Familia:** (realmente, casi no hablamos de ellos en el fic, pero para hacer una mención o que un capítulo entero se trate de lo que vivió, sufrió o pasó con ellos)

**Motivo por entrar a IM (Instituto de Magia)/Meta de vida: **

**Edad:** (les aclaro el tema aquí, según se edad el curso; 16 años, 1 año; 17años, 2 año; y asi hasta 19 años)

**Pareja** (tres opciones; les aclaro no les dire con quien se quedara o algo así, quiero que sea sorpresa) solo IE. (NO IEGO)

**Habilidades: **

**Debilidades:**

**Accesorios:** (bueno como no habrá "vestimenta" ya que usare una para todo el fic o dos quien sabe, pueden elegir los accesorios)

**Ataques:** si quieren pueden ponerlo; imaginen que es una super tecnica de Futbol, pero ahora ataques de Magia 3 máximo, con descripción, Ejemplo: Rising Hope; usa la energía del oponente y lo convierte en rayos que se dispersan en el cielo; lo deja sin poderes (clase prohibido)

Los ataques se dividen en clase defensa, clase ofensiva y clase prohibidos. Ya de por si nadie ni mi Oc (si creyeron que solo mi Oc lo utilizaría) puede utilizar prohibidas yo elegiré quien, bueno depende de la ocasión.

**Extra:**

Creo que me faltan cosas pero se los diré por PM, las parejas se pueden reservar por review, claro que ya saben cómo funciona, así que todos siéntanse libres de elegir a quien quiere, y no se sientan "oh mejor no, ya lo reservaron" elijan y yo hare algo, también podrían haber "triángulos o cuadrados románticos".

Si tiene dudad, o es que ya están hartas de que publique y no actualice manden a un sicario a matarme ok no lo hagan. Las dudas serán respondidas a la brevedad, espero.

BESOS!


End file.
